Concert I Arcade Game
The Concert I Arcade Game is an Arcade Game Module. It allows users to build their own game and feature it on their Public Page. The game can have a unique soundtrack, just like the Soundtrack Module, a background, and difficulty level. In order to post a game on a user's public page, the user must first beat the game, to see if others can too, as this allows the game to be fair. It was the first Arcade game released. How to Obtain There are two ways to obtain the Blueprint for this Module. One can: #Trade El Ectric 20 Loose Sparks on his page for the Blueprint. #Win the Blueprint randomly from another user's Concert I Arcade Module. Stats The Module has to be set up with 2 Red LEGO Bricks to run. Guest can play Concert I Arcade game by clicking to activate and spending one Arcade Token. Owner of this Arcade Game will receive 1 Arcade Token each time this happens. The limit is 5 Arcade Tokens per harvest. Guest can win exclusive Items or the Blueprint for own Concert Arcade. Required to Build *20 Red LEGO Bricks How to Play The game costs one Arcade Token to play per round. Playing the game consists of tapping the arrow keys at precisely the same moment the falling arrows on the game line up with the set arrows at the bottom of the game. Points are earned by how well the arrows were lined up when you tap the corresponding arrow key. Miss= -1 Bad= 0 OK = +2 Good= +6 Great= +10 Perfect= +15 Creating Your Own Concert Module 1 Game *First you must win the Blueprint for it by winning and randomly recieving the Concert I Arcade Game Blueprint from another Concert Module 1. You can also buy the Blueprint from El Ectric's Trade Module. *The Game takes 20 Red LEGO Bricks to build. *Once you have built the Module, you must place it on your MLN page builder, and click 'edit'. If you do not edit the game, and simply place it on your page, the module will not run. *After clicking 'edit', a new window will appear, and you will be prompted to create a soundtrack for the game, the game itself (by placing arrows on a grid marking the measures of music), a skin/background for the game, and finally, testing the game itself. *Testing the game consists of playing it repeatedly until you can hit the majority of the falling arrows close to perfectly. If you cannot beat the game as you first create it, you must go back and edit it by removing or rearranging arrows until you can beat it. This is often the stage which most users get delayed on. *Once your game has been approved, it takes two Red LEGO Bricks to run. Glitches *In place of the Drums 4 loop there is a picture of the Lego Magazine Badge Rank 2. *When you first buy the game, you get a letter from Echo. Attached to it is an arcade token. It says you need to set it up with an arcade token. It is usually set up with two red bricks. So in essence you get a free arcade token. Prizes *10 %: Concert I Arcade Game Module Blueprint * 5 %: Concert II Arcade Game Module Blueprint *10 %: 50 Red LEGO Bricks *10 %: 20 Loose Sparks *10 %: Drums 4 Loop *15 %: Concert 1 Arcade Sticker ( ) *20 %: Five Hit Singles *20 %: Two Arcade Token Related Games *Concert II Arcade Game *Friendly Felix's Concert Module Category:Arcades Category:Games Category:Modules